


Little idiot. (P'tite conne)

by SnowKillWhite



Category: South Park
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Overdose, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKillWhite/pseuds/SnowKillWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig was the only one not crying. Why would he? It wasn't like the dead boy and him had a close relationship. He sighed turning around. "What a little idiot." he mumbled to the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little idiot. (P'tite conne)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a song fic? I mean the lyric just inspire me and I translate them. Please enjoy!

 

_You'll have to excuse me, cutie_  
_For not being able to walk_  
_Behind the wreaths_  
_Of your cool friends_

 

Craig sighed. He lighted up a smoke despite the look his friend gave him. He looked ahead of him, watching all the people walking inside the cemetery. Today, a young man died at 17 years old. Young isn't it? Well Craig didn't seemed to truly care as his cold eyes looked at all the people. There was no way he would be walking with them. 

  
  
_'Cause your dealer_  
_Was maybe here_  
_Among these people crying_  
_Only talking about you_  
  
_Checking they watch,_  
_While complaining about the cold,_  
_Assuming the shame_  
_To have push you here_

 

All of them knew they were at fault. Nobody helped this asshole. They just left him drowning in his own agony since he was so good at hiding it. Craig couldn't help it but he almost broke his smoke between his fingers. A lot of them were crying but some of them were just looking at their watch trying to let the time pass by pretending to care or just too proud to cry.

  
  
_Little idiot_  
_You aren't even mad_  
_You know these carrion_  
_Are way more dead than you_

 

But he knew the now, dead blond didn't even felt anger toward them. They had talked, once. He asked him why he let his friend pull him into some messy adventure ended up in him being hurt. The blond simply said that they were even more dead than he would ever be. At that time Craig didn't understand what that could meant. Now he did.

  
  
_You were inside a world_  
_Of stupid people_  
_Where this filthy powder_  
_Is consumed in the morning_

 

The blond didn't have the greatest life even after they grew up. He was working in the street, using his money to pay his shitty apartment, food and his fucking white powder that he loved so much.

  
  
_Where the money_ _authorize_  
_To believe you are shelter_  
_From the Assize court_  
_And our hate_

 

Why did his dealer weren't in jail right now? Because he had money? Or because.. Because it was simply South park. But still, if one day they happen to know who he was, Craig knew the whole town would hate him. But in silent. Not like him.

  
  
_That you sad little world_  
_Inspired us, making us laugh_  
_While drinking our beers_  
_Or smoking our pot_

 

Craig always did believe the dead man had his own little world. A sad small world where he allowed nobody in, thinking that people will only laugh at him because despite having it rough, he was still alive and maybe, some would say that he deserved it. For being who he was. It was bullshit. Craig let his smoke fell on the ground next to a grave and light up another.

  
  
_Little idiot_  
_You dreamed of Byzantium_  
_But it was Poland_  
_Even in your silences_

 

"What an idiot." he thought thinking back on all the small talk he would overheard while walking inside the school. The blond never truly said a word just smiled or laughed. Now he wasn't able to do it anymore and just the cold silent will stay in memories.

  
  
_We didn't truly know each other_  
_So you'll have to forgive me_  
_I didn't cry when you_  
_Broke your opium pipe_

 

Ah yes, he had a lot of memories despite not really knowing the blond. One time he assisted at one break down of the blond. He was screaming and almost hitting one of his friend. He realized the reason why because of the broken pieces on the floor. He realized that someone must have broke the opium pipe of the blond or he broke it himself when he was high. He walked away until he couldn't hear the screaming anymore or the desperate cry. But he couldn't help but let his mind wonder at what would happen if one day the boy would overdose.

  
  
_I thought about the hell_  
_Of a phone screaming_  
_To wake your mother up_  
_In the middle of the night_

 

Now it was happening. He knew what must have happen. The phone going off in the dark new apartment of his mother, her crying clutching the phone refusing to believe that her baby boy had been found dead overdosing in his dirty old house with a smile on his face. Long gone, nothing could have been done. Strangely the rat didn't eat the body and Craig thought that maybe, even the rat were sad to see their 'master' like this. He wanted to comfort her. But it wasn't his place. But he wanted to pat the back of this mother crying and screaming behind the corpse of her child.

  
  
_I wanted to tell her_  
_It wasn't your fault_  
  
_When you don't want too grow old_  
_You die before the others_

 

He knew that despite being mature and all, the blond never wanted to truly grew up. He knew the world was fucked up and he often stated that he wouldn't be around for long. But Craig always thought that when someone say that, they simply walk out of South park. Not out of life.

  
  
_Little idiot_  
_You didn't want to grow up_  
_You fall before the autumn_  
_Just before blooming_

 

Maybe with time, the blond would have been a lot more beautiful and mature. And maybe happy. Craig kinda hope it would have happen instead of this. Maybe if he had took the time to talk to him instead of just watching him for afar..

  
  
_If I had know you better_  
_It wouldn't have change a thing_  
_Little lost idiot_  
_Would you have accept me?_

 

Not a lot of people hung out with Craig so he truly doubt the blond would enjoy spending time with him. They were too different. 

  
  
_Me, who like the sun_  
_As much as the rain_  
_And when I woke up_  
_And I am alive_  
  
_It's all that matters to me_  
_Much more than happiness_  
_That's a mediocre affair_  
_And that break your heart_

 

The blond was his opposite. Even if he was a 'slut'. It was his work, he always cared for love and often hoped that someone would not only open his bed to him but also his heart in the past. Craig himself didn't truly care about love since the only crush he realized he had was now not in his reach.

  
  
_Little idiot_  
_They forget that you_  
_Weren't here for anyone_  
_And nobody was here_

 

Before his death, the blond often appear as selfish in others people mind but they never realized, nobody did helped him so why would he help?

  
  
_You'll have to excuse me, cutie_  
_For not being able to cry_  
_When I follow the wreaths_  
_Of your cool friend_

 

He finally gave in and followed the people walking. It wasn't like he was hiding his feeling, he totally was but right now anger was the strongest feeling.

  
  
_Because your dealer_  
_Might have been here_  
_Breathing these flowers_  
_That you wouldn't like_

 

He looked around the people and saw a lot of people having flower in their hand. Red flower. Roses. The blond never liked roses. Craig himself wrapped his fingers around the small gifts in the pocket of his jacket.

  
  
_Counting all this roses_  
_That he bought at the price_  
_Of your last dose_  
_And your last cry_

 

He could only imagine the way the blond died. He must have scream. Cry. But was it an accidental overdose? Or a suicidal overdose? Suddenly he wanted to turn back time and hugged him while the blond could have died. That way he wouldn't have been alone.. Or he wouldn't be dead right now.

  
  
_Little idiot_  
_Go, rest a while_  
_Closer to Morrison_  
_But not too far from me_

 

He walked over the now empty grave an leaned down, his back against it after he had removed all the stupid flower, light up another cigarette and putting his pack against the cold stone.

 

**"You know. You shouldn't be under that dirt. You should be smoking next to me. I can't believe I watched over you for so long and didn't saw the sign."**

 

He felt the first tear ran down his cheek followed by other still silent.

 

**"I love you my little idiot."**

 

He looked at the name on the grave before walking away leaving the pack of smoke behind with a small black box hiding a silver bracelet with writing on it 'my little idiot.' He took one last glance at the name engraved on the grave with a soft, loving smile that would be forever dead on his lips.

  
  
_Little Idiot_  
_Come on, rest a while_  
_Closer to Morrison_  
_But not too far from me_

 

**_Rest in peace._ **

**_Kenneth McCormick._ **

**_My little idiot._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Morisson was a french singer who apparently die from an overdose.  
> The song I use was writing by Renaud (another french singer) and is name "P'tite conne" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY5Qp4cAYzw )


End file.
